


Dragon Ball: Odyssey

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But I despise Dragon Ball Z, Childhood Friends, Do with that information what you will, I really used to like Dragon Ball, M/M, potential eventual Yeonbin smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you could make any wish, what would it be?AKA, five inseparable friends travel the world to recover a set of magical artifacts before they can fall into the wrong hands





	1. Chapter One

The sun sat high in the sky over Twilight Island, beaming down on the fishing dock even though it was still early morning. Yeonjun had always hated the summer months; sure, it was much easier to catch fish than in the winter when the water was frigid, but at least he could be comfortable bundled up in his coat and sipping hot tea. His skin was threatening to catch fire in the current heat. Still, despite his discomfort under the sun’s rays, he was excited about what the day had in store for him. Once he finished up his duties he would be able to head to Sunset Hill and have his much-anticipated sparring match.

Yeonjun always did have the blood of a fighter pumping through his veins and apparently it ran in the family; 200 years ago, his ancestor won the globally renowned World Martial Arts Tournament. That event was the only thing of significance to ever happen on Twilight Island, and the inhabitants had been passing down stories about ‘The Great Taehyung’ for generations. Yeonjun was elated at the fact that his ancestor was someone so important, but he couldn’t help feeling like something of a letdown considering that he’d only managed to become a lowly fisherman. Although, he was still young and there was potentially still a chance for him to enter the tournament someday; which of course was the reason why he was so adamant about his training.

He was finally distracted from his thoughts by the feeling of something tugging on his fishing line. He instantly perked up, eagerly reeling in the line and smiling widely when he saw the large fish hooked on the end of it. He quickly threw it into his bucket with the others he’d caught that day and packed up his equipment; his mother could surely make do with what he’d already caught. Within minutes he was sprinting down the dirt path on the way to his house. As he made his way there, he passed a small patch of familiar farmland. He’d been there a million times, and as such it was no surprise when a somewhat squeaky voice called out to him.

“Hey, Yeonjun!”

Yeonjun skidded to a stop, kicking up a bit of dust in the process. He turned to face one of the farmhouses on the left side of the road and smiled at the sight of one of his closest friends; a 16 year old boy named Kai. Kai was tall for his age, with a slim yet toned frame. His skin was slightly tanned from hours working in the sun, but it was still soft and youthful. 

“Hey Kai!” Yeonjun called back, waving his fishing pole around with a smile.

“Are you going to Sunset Hill to meet Soobin?” Kai asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a rag.

“Yeah as soon as I drop my stuff off at home. Wanna tag along?”

“Definitely. I could use a break from all this stupid farm work. Besides, my parents probably won’t even notice I’m gone,”

With that, Kai hopped over the fence and practically skipped over to meet Yeonjun. It was then that Yeonjun noticed the crude, metal gauntlets strapped to his wrists. They had wires sticking out of them, and small portions attached to his fingers.

“What the hell are those? Another one of your inventions?”

“You know it! They enhance my pushing and lifting strength to make my work on the farm 10 times easier,” Kai explained, grinning from ear to ear. Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile as they continued down the path; Kai had always been a child of science, and his inventions never ceased to amaze everyone on the island.

“That sounds pretty damn cool,” Yeonjun admitted, “maybe one day you’ll make something that can help me win the World Martial Arts Tournament,”

“That would be cheating! Just focus on your training. Signups are only a few months away,” Kai slipped the gauntlets off his wrists as he walked with Yeonjun. It wasn’t long before they reached his small home; a one-level building made from stone and thick, strong wood.

“Wait here for a second, I just need to drop this stuff inside and then we’ll head straight for the training spot,”

Yeonjun dropped his fishing equipment in his bedroom and left his bucket on the kitchen table with a hastily scribbled note for his mother. Once that was done, he and Kai took off running for Sunset Hill. The boys arrived at the hilltop in record time, panting and heaving once they were there. Yeonjun’s lips quickly curved into a grin at the sight of their friend Beomgyu sitting in the grass, reading from the large damaged book he always carried around.

Yeonjun could vividly remember the day Beomgyu found the book; he’d emerged from the sea after one of his routine dives with his soaking wet shoulder length black hair glued to his face. Even with his face obscured, his bright smile still shined through. In his hands was the infamous big orange book, mostly water damaged but still salvageable. It was called the Magistome and apparently it contained the mystical knowledge of several generations of wizards. Yeonjun had never really believed in magic, but it was clear the book was authentic since Beomgyu managed to learn what few spells he could read from its waterlogged pages.

“Yo, Beomgyu!” Yeonjun called out, waving to the younger boy. Beomgyu looked up from his book and cocked his head to the side, eyeing Yeonjun with his usual blank expression.

“You’re late. Soobin said you’d be here an hour ago,” Beomgyu flatly replied, looking back down at the book in his lap.

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry,” Yeonjun sheepishly replied, “I just got held up with fishing,”

“There you are!” a new voice called out, diverting Yeonjun’s attention in the direction of the large tree that covered the entire hilltop in shade. Of course it was none other than Soobin; Yeonjun’s oldest and cutest friend. He may have been adorable (with chubby cheeks and bunny-like teeth) but he was the only person on the entire island that shared Yeonjun’s passion for fighting.

“Binnie!” Yeonjun ran over and pulled Soobin into a hug, picking him up briefly in the process, “you ready for the ass-kicking coming your way?”

“Oh trust me, I’m gonna give you a run for your money this time,” Soobin said, flashing his signature devious smile.

“Enough talk!” Kai called out, now sitting under the tree with Beomgyu right next to him, “let’s see some action!”

“Don’t hurt each other too bad,” Beomgyu grumbled, “my magic can only heal certain injuries,”

Yeonjun and Soobin moved apart, putting a considerable amount of space between them.

“Basic rules?” Yeonjun asked.

“Yeah. We kick each other’s asses until someone submits,” Soobin responded, taking his fighting stance. Yeonjun took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the energy flowing through his own body as well as all the living things around him. He could feel the very life force of everything from the ants marching beneath his feet to Soobin, Beomgyu and Kai themselves. It was a technique he learned from his old teacher before she passed away; she called the energy Ki, and learning to channel it was Yeonjun’s most treasured skill.

“And, fight!” Kai yelled. Without hesitating for even a second, Yeonjun charged forward at Soobin, battering the smaller young man with his fists. Soobin seemed to expect Yeonjun’s full-on assault, since he blocked every strike almost effortlessly. In a single fluid motion he shifted his stance, kicking Yeonjun hard enough to send him reeling backwards.

Yeonjun grunted and bounced on his toes, ready to charge in again. This time instead of trying to punch Soobin, Yeonjun spun into a low kick, attempting to knock his legs out from under him… but Soobin leapt over the strike and kicked Yeonjun in the face, sending a shooting pain from the bridge of his nose to the back of his head and knocking him on his ass with ease.

“Damn it,” Yeonjun cursed under his breath, slamming his fist into the ground beneath him. He wiped the blood from his nose and stood up on shaking legs.

“Keep throwing yourself at the wall Jun-Jun,” Soobin teased, “I’m sure you’ll break through it eventually,”

Yeonjun grunted and closed his eyes again, focusing on his own Ki. If the point was to break through the metaphorical wall, he’d power through it with everything he had. He concentrated on not only sensing his Ki, but directing it; sending all he could manage into his dominant hand. When he opened his eyes he narrowed his gaze on Soobin and lunged at him.

Soobin was clearly expecting the attack, and he rose his arm in a block. Unfortunately for him, Yeonjun’s Ki-powered punch was simply too strong for him to block. The impact alone shattered his forearm, causing him to let out a pained scream and collapse to the ground.

“Look’s like I broke the wall,” Yeonjun said with a smirk after Soobin tapped out with his non-injured arm. As soon as it was clear that the fight was over, Beomgyu rushed over to them with his book.

_“Farewell lasting signs of pain, make these bodies whole again,” _Beomgyu chanted, placing one hand on Yeonjun’s crooked nose and the other on Soobin’s broken arm. Yeonjun could feel what was almost like static electricity pricking at his nose until the pain went from excruciating to a dull throbbing.

“Thanks Beomgyu,” Soobin said softly, experimentally wiggling his fingers, “you know Yeonjun, one day you’ll have to beat me without using that weird Ki power of yours,”

“Hey man, it’s just another tool at my disposal,” Yeonjun shrugged, “besides, I’ve tried to teach you the technique, but you’re extremely dense,”

“Oh whatever,” Soobin replied, finally getting up off the ground and brushing the grass off his pants, “we’ll do this again tomorrow, and I won’t fall for your trick again,”

“Do you two have to fight every single day?” Beomgyu sighed, “it’s… exhausting,”

“We do if we want to stand a chance in the tournament,” Yeonjun retorted, sitting on the grass next to Kai.

“Today’s session was productive, but we should all get back to our responsibilities,” Soobin spoke up, looking at the sun’s position in the sky, “it’ll be afternoon before we know it,”

“Ugh, that means more farm work for me,” Kai hung his head, “can we at least meet up again later and do something fun?”

“Let’s go to the eastern beach tonight!” Yeonjun suggested, “it’ll be just like old times!”

“That does sound like fun,” Soobin smiled warmly, “we can make a bonfire and eat roasted pork,”

“That means I’ll have to kill one of the pigs,” Kai shook his head, clearly squeamish at the thought, “I’ll pass on that part,”

“I’ll just bring some of my mom’s fish and rice balls. Rice-only for you Kai,” Yeonjun said, playfully pinching the boy’s cheek. With that he hopped up from his seated position, ready to head off and help his mother clean the fish, “one of you guys be sure to stop by the mayor’s place and invite Taehyun. He feels left out often enough,”

“I’ll do it on my way home, no worries,” Soobin volunteered, “see you this evening Jun-Jun,”

“Later guys!” Yeonjun waved goodbye as he headed off down the hill.

…

The setting sun cast a beautiful array of colors across the evening sky as Yeonjun casually strolled down the well-worn pathway to the eastern beach. The contents of the paper bag in his hand shifted with every step, and it almost reminded him of when he was a young school boy carrying his lunch with him every morning. He couldn’t believe that he was nearly considered an adult; it seemed like only yesterday that he met Soobin on the first day of school.

The eastern beach was quite different from the western one. The western beach was black and rocky with harsh waves and jagged cliffs, but the eastern beach was known for its soft white sand and gentle tides. Yeonjun hadn’t really been there in ages, despite the fact that it was one of his favorite places to visit as a child. By the time he arrived there, the other boys had already set everything up; the bonfire had already been lit and the group was huddled around it.

“Finally, Yeonjun’s here!” Kai said, jumping up and running over to meet Yeonjun the moment he stepped onto the sand, “you brought the rice balls right?”

“Got them right here,” Yeonjun replied, tossing the paper bag to Kai.

“Let’s eat people!” Kai excitedly started digging through the bag, but Soobin stopped him.

“We should wait for Taehyun. He should be here soon,”

Kai groaned and plopped back down onto the sand. Yeonjun took a seat next to Soobin and experimentally poked his arm.

“Your arm feeling okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, just a bit sore. But that’s always the case even after Beomgyu heals me,” Soobin softly replied, “thanks for asking though,”

“Of course. I never wanna like, actually hurt you when he spar,” Yeonjun said. He couldn’t help but notice the way the light from the fire danced across Soobin’s face and glowed in his brown eyes. It was almost entrancing; everything around him seemed to disappear for a moment as he stared at his best friend’s features.

“Tae’s here!” Kai’s shrill voice interrupted Yeonjun and Soobin’s moment as the last member of their friend group approached. Taehyun was tall and traditionally handsome; he had a strong jawline, expertly styled hair and nicely designed clothes. The only ‘flaw’ in his appearance was the crescent-moon shaped scar under his left eye. The scar itself wasn’t extremely big or noticeable, but it was enough for Taehyun to confine himself to the walls of his house until the sun set so that the rest of the island wouldn’t see him.

“Hey you guys,” Taehyun said, his voice strong and clear. Every time he spoke it sounded almost like a rehearsed speech, no matter how casual he seemed, “sorry if I held you up at all,”

“Now that you’re here we can finally start eating!” Kai tossed him a fish and rice ball before passing them out to the others. The boys sat around the fire for hours, talking, eating and laughing. Eventually they were all sprawled out on the sand, staring up at the stars above.

“This is gonna sound random, but I just remembered something,” Soobin broke the calm silence.

“And what is that?” Beomgyu wondered.

“Do you guys remember those stories our parents used to tell us when we were kids? About the Dragon Balls?”

“The crystal balls that could summon a badass dragon and grant wishes,” Yeonjun smiled brightly, “of course I remember that,”

“I used to think about those stories all the time!” Kai interjected, “if I found all of them, I’d wish for a spaceship to travel the entire universe to see what’s out there. What would you guys wish for?”

“The power to crush all competition and win the World Martial Arts Tournament,” Yeonjun said with ease.

“I’d probably wish for lots of money,” Soobin said solemnly.

“To know exactly where I came from,” Beomgyu responded, a distant look on his face as he stared up at the sky.

“I’d wish to get rid of this scar,” Taehyun said, “but I’m sure you all guessed that,”

“It would be nice if you got rid of it. Ever since you got it you basically turned into a vampire,” Kai teased.

“Leave him alone Kai,” Soobin reprimanded the younger boy, though he giggled slightly.

As Yeonjun lay there with his best friends, he smiled softly. He may have had big dreams of being the world champion, but nothing could ever replace the peace he felt during moments like that. He sat up on his elbows and looked out at the great sea ahead of them, wondering to himself what his life would be like once he left Twilight Island to sign up for the tournament.

There was a whole world out there, and he’d be thrown into it sooner than he ever thought possible…


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin's life is hectic every day, Yeonjun finds something crazy while fishing, dangerous people also want it

Every morning of Soobin’s life was hectic. He had seven younger siblings and a Beomgyu to take care of, since his mother wasn’t up to looking after them. His father had died years ago, and she refused to take any of the help the other islanders offered her; so now the responsibility fell onto Soobin. He could’ve been angry at her, but he’d seen the way his father’s death had broken her. He’d heard her crying late into the night and it didn’t take a divination spell from Beomgyu’s book to realize the truth; she was in a perpetual state of depression.

But Soobin couldn’t dwell on that.

Now that everyone was fed, he had to get to work or else Mr. Kim would have his head. He quite literally couldn’t afford to lose his job; it was the only thing keeping the family afloat.

“Beomgyu,” Soobin peaked into the younger boy’s room that he shared with two other siblings, “can you please make sure that Minhyuk and Sanha get to Mrs. Seo’s daycare? Oh, and we’re getting another free loaf of bread from Mr. Hwang’s bakery, so be sure to pick it up on time alright? And write him a thank you note!”

Beomgyu only nodded, his eyes glued to his book as always. Soobin knew he got the message though, so he wasted no time getting out the door and rushing for the harbor as fast as he could.

Not many ships came into Twilight Island’s harbor; only the occasional trade vessel dropping off rare goods. Mr. Kim didn’t hire Soobin to unload cargo though, he hired him to take care of his pride and joy; The Aurora. The Aurora was a legendary ship; she’d traveled all over the world a couple of centuries prior, and she’d been passed down through Mr. Kim’s family since then. Despite her age, she was still beautiful, largely thanks to Soobin’s efforts to maintain her.

“Ah Soobin, you just barely made it on time,” Mr. Kim said as he hobbled down the cobblestone road, leaning on his hook-shaped cane for support, “the deck needs to be waxed. If you can finish it by the end of the day, I’ll pay you double,”

Soobin’s jaw dropped.

“Double? But Mr. Kim I…”

“Don’t argue boy,” Mr. Kim cut him off, raising a wrinkled finger to his lips, “I know you need it,”

“I… thank you Mr. Kim. I’ll get to work,” Soobin said with a bow before making his way onto the Aurora. He immediately started preparing to wax the deck, but the loud call of a familiar voice distracted him.

“SOOBIN!!!!”

He jumped and almost dropped his bucket. He looked over the railing and saw Yeonjun sprinting down the road, holding what looked like an orange ball in his hand. The way the sunlight glinted off the object made it clear that it was no children’s toy, though Soobin couldn’t see it well enough to discern exactly what it was.

“Yeonjun? What the hell are you yelling about?!”

“You’ll never guess what I found!”

Yeonjun approached the ship and Soobin came down to meet him, only to find the boy sweating and out of breath. He realized that Yeonjun was still holding his fishing rod in one hand; had he run all the way from his fishing spot on the other coast of the island?

It was only then that Soobin got a clear view of what the other boy was holding; a large, orange crystalline ball with a single red star emblazoned on it… one that looked suspiciously familiar…

“Is that…”

“It’s a Dragon Ball, a real one!”

“No way, that’s… that’s not possible,” Soobin was absolutely dumbfounded. The Dragon Balls were little more than a legend; a silly story that parents told their children, “how can you be sure it’s real?”

“Just look at it! There’s no way it can be fake! Besides, I pulled it up from the ocean while I was deep sea fishing early this morning. There’s no way a fake would be hidden in a place like that!”

“I don’t know Jun-Jun, I’m not quite convinced,”

“Okay, then why don’t you have Beomgyu use one of his spells to find out if its real or not?”

“I don’t know if he’d wanna do that. He spends a lot of time reading from that book, but he doesn’t like using spells for no good reason,”

“No good reason?” Yeonjun scoffed, “if this is a real Dragon Ball, that means there should be six more out there somewhere! If we can get all seven, we can wish for whatever we want!”

“And you really believe that?”

“Your brother has a magic book dude, don’t judge me for believing the Dragon Balls could be real,”

Soobin sighed.

“Fine. Come by my house tonight and I’ll have Beomgyu take a look at it,”

“Awesome! I’ll see you then!”

With that, Yeonjun took off in the direction of his house, leaving Soobin to finish his work. As he diligently worked on waxing the Aurora’s deck, he couldn’t get the Dragon Ball out of his head; could it really be real? And if so, where were the others? He tried to push those questions out of his head while he finished the job.

,,,

Soobin limped down the road to his house; his entire body was aching and sore from a long day’s work, but he was thankful for the coins in his pouch. Mr. Kim had paid him 20 silver pieces, which would definitely help him pay down the family’s debts. He’d worked so hard that he’d almost forgotten that he was supposed to meet up with Yeonjun, but seeing the other boy’s brightly dyed blue hair as he approached the house quickly reminded him.

“Oh, hey Jun-Jun,” Soobin tiredly said, “sorry I’m late, I really needed to finish up what I was doing,”

“It’s fine Binnie,” Yeonjun replied with a warm smile, “I could wait for you all day and still be happy to see you,”

Soobin couldn’t help but blush a bit at that. He’d been crushing on Yeonjun since their early teen years, and while he was sure that the other boy was straight, comments like that one made him question things a bit.

“Did you bring it?” Soobin asked, trying to regain his composure. Yeonjun nodded eagerly and pulled the crystalline Dragon Ball from the bag on his back.

“You know it! Come on, let’s get Beomgyu to take a look!”

They walked into the chaos of the house and Soobin sighed. The youngest of his siblings were chasing each other around, with Beomgyu in the kitchen doing his best to stir a large pot of soup while also attempting to wrangle the kids. Toys, scraps of clothing and dishes were strewn all over the place; it was both completely expected and extremely irritating all at once.

“Soobin, you’re late! I can’t handle them all on my own!” Beomgyu whined, flinching as the sound of glass breaking echoed from somewhere else in the house.

“I’m sorry! I’ll help you get everything settled,” Soobin said, immediately starting to clean up. Over the course of the next hour and a half, Yeonjun helped Soobin and Beomgyu feed the younger kids, clean the house and get them all off to bed. Once they were finally done, they all adjourned to the backyard where they sat together on the grass under the starlit sky, looking at the Dragon Ball and the way it sparkled in the moonlight.

“It definitely _looks _real,” Beomgyu commented, picking the ball up to inspect it further, “though, for some reason I expected it to be smaller,”

“Is there any spell in your book that can help you find out if its legit?” Yeonjun asked. Beomgyu flipped through his book for a few moments before nodding.

“There’s a rudimentary divination spell here. It can help me discern more information about people and objects. If this Dragon Ball is the real thing, it should tell me all I need to know,”

“Then let’s do it!”

“Calm down,” Beomgyu replied, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the Dragon Ball before taking a deep breath, _“secrets revealed, the truth I seek. Unveil what is hidden, so it must be,”_

The moment those words left Beomgyu’s lips, his eyes started moving rapidly beneath his eyelids, and he started to shake. Soobin was instantly stricken with worry, but Yeonjun held his hand to keep him calm. A few excruciatingly long moments passed before Beomgyu gasped and pushed the Dragon Ball away, allowing it to roll across the soft grass and into Yeonjun’s lap.

“Beomgyu are you alright? What did you see?!” Soobin wondered, quickly moving to Beomgyu’s side.

“A dragon… a huge, powerful green dragon with terrifying red eyes. And then I saw more of them, more Dragon Balls I mean. It’s real guys, it’s really real,” Beomgyu stuttered.

“Holy shit, it’s actually real,” Soobin’s heart rate quickened, “I-I can’t believe it. This could solve everything, all of our money problems, mom’s depression… all of it!”

Tears started welling up in Soobin’s eyes, but Yeonjun pulled him into a hug before they could fall.

“I know how much this means to you Binnie. We all have wishes that we’d make, but you’re probably the least selfish of us. If we work together, we can find all seven Dragon Balls and make our wishes come true,” Yeonjun said sweetly, running a hand through Soobin’s hair as he spoke.

“Just because I’ve seen the other Dragon Balls doesn’t mean we have any way of gathering them. It looked like they were spread out all over the world; we don’t even have a way to leave the island,”

Immediately, Soobin’s heart sank. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew Beomgyu was right; they got extremely lucky with finding a Dragon Ball, but they had absolutely no way to secure the other six. It was heartbreaking when a piece of the puzzle was so tangible, and the rest of it so out of reach, but reality came crashing down on him like a ton of boulders.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right Beomgyu,” he sighed, “we should just hide that thing somewhere safe and forget about it,”

“What? But Soobin, you can’t just give up that easily!” Yeonjun protested.

“What do you suggest Jun-Jun? We’re stuck here, and that’s the end of it,” Soobin got up and brushed the grass off his pants, “I’m going to bed now, I have an early day tomorrow,”

Once he was inside, he closed himself in the bathroom and sank to the floor, breaking into tears; finally letting the weight of his everyday life overwhelm him, if only briefly.

After all, by the time the sun rose, he’d need to have it all together again.

…

THE ISLE OF TARTARUS

The pitch darkness of night loomed heavy in the air as Dabura strode across the rocky ground beneath his feet. He wasn’t nearly as attuned to the mystic ways as his master was, but one thing he did know was that a massive energy spike had just radiated across the entire planet, and he needed to know its source. 

The tall, muscular man approached the tiny hut before him; the only notable structure on the entire desolate island. He entered the shelter and immediately bowed before the man inside; a slim, almost skeletal, old man with long silver hair and blank white eyes.

His name was Izanami, and while he didn’t appear to be much, Dabura knew that he was an incredibly powerful practitioner of the magical arts; perhaps the most powerful in the entire world.

“Master Izanami,” Dabura’s deep voice rattled in his chest, “I have felt an energy unlike any other. I trust you’ve felt it too?”

“But of course I have,” Izanami’s voice croaked out, sounding labored and weary, “some fool has used a spell on a Dragon Ball, unaware that doing so will send a reverberation across the globe that the truly adept can trace,”

“So you can discern the origin of this spell?”

“Indeed,” Izanami’s dry and cracked lips curved into a sinister grin, “the One-Star Dragon Ball has been found on a small island in the southern sea. Twilight Island is the name,”

Dabura rose from his bow and placed a hand on the blood red broadsword sheathed at his waist.

“I will take the others to this Twilight Island and we will retrieve the Dragon Ball. No one will stand in our way,”

“Then let it be done,” Izanami curtly replied. Dabura bowed quickly once more and exited the hut, snapping his fingers once he was outside.

As the sound of his snap echoed through the air, it looked as though the darkness itself started to shift and twist around him, taking the shape of a feminine form before solidifying and coming into focus as a young woman wearing a tattered black dress and matching black veil.

“Zenith, where is Mayana?” Dabura immediately asked.

“Sharpening her blade. She never ceases to prepare for combat,” the woman, Zenith said, every word from her mouth sounding like the hiss of a snake.

“The three of us are departing at daybreak for Twilight Island in the southern sea; the One-Star Dragon Ball has been found,”

“Fabulous,” Zenith replied, fading into the darkness as suddenly as she’d appeared.

It had been quite a long time, but finally Dabura’s true purpose was in sight. Once he had collected all seven Dragon Balls for Master Izanami, the world could finally be remade for the better…

In the image of the one true master.


End file.
